List of Episodes
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Chris McLean blows up the thirteen contestants and they make there way back to the island. After being forced to crace to the finish line, they are each split into two different teams, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats. After a log race, the Maggot's lead on the Rats won them the challenge, and someone is voted off for their constant lying. Truth or Mutant Shark The two teams are woken up toe an early morning and are taken to a set up trivia game where they have to own up their embarrassing secrets. The Rat's win the first part and the Maggot's get a disadvantage in the second part of the challenge, having to wear glasses. In the end, the Rat's win the relay race with their team's mascot and someone is voted out for their nerdish and weak personality. Ice Ice Baby The contestans have an early morning breakfast, but it still tastes terrible thanks to Chef. Chris takes them to the bottom of the mountain where they have to climb up it, but with a little help from the junk pile. The Rat's ultimately make it up first due to B's smart thinking, which annoys Scott. During the snow challenge, someone is too busy with his video games and someone is too busy with her paparazzi. The Maggot's win and someone is voted out for his laziness and video game addiction. Finders Creepers The contestants are sent into the woods at night to go on a scavenger hunt in search for Queen Spider. Many contestants mysteriously disappear and someone misses their crush. In the end, the Maggot's win thanks to their jockette and cadet and the Rat's vote off someone due to her easy distractions and constant paparazzi photography. Backstabbers Ahoy! The remaining contestants have an all meat breakfast, which annoys a certain vegetarian, but someone seems to love it, only to be attacked by a mutant beetle. Chris makes the teams compete in a water skiing contestants. One Toxic Rat tries to sabotage his teams win, only to succeed. Someone finds out this, and is backstabbed by the antagonist. At the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet, someone was supposed to be voted out due to her being framed, but she is revealed to have the hidden immunity idol. The antagonist she voted for tries to pretend he had one, but is revealed to be a fake and he is eliminated and is revealed to be evil by his team. TBA TBA Someone quit the game due to him losing the challenge for his team. TBA Someone is eliminated due to someone backstabbing her. TBA Someone is eliminated because of his strange, yet threatening personalities. TBA Someone is eliminated for her anger against everyone for eliminating her boyfriend. TBA Someone is eliminated for being an strong, smart threat. The Enchanted Franken-Forest The remaining three contestants have to find their way out of an enchanted and toxic forest. The three have a huge conflict, and the female athlete wins the challenge. In a dramatic elimination ceremony, the remaining guy is voted off after being deemed a threat by the winner. Mrs. Jockette vs. Mrs. Tan in a Can Total Drama: Revenge of the Film Lot Back in Action! Mysterious Murders Witches and Warlocks Cattle Up Guns Are Fun! Monster Mania The Danger of Young Love When Aliens Arrive Teen Heroes! Puzzling Escapes Beach Party Maham Amazing Trivia So...The Winner Is....? Total Drama: Revenge of the Jumbo Jet The Deadly Jumbo Jet TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Total Drama: Camp TV Return of Camp Wawanakwa TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Total Drama: Heroes Versus Villians TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Total Drama: Mansion Drama TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Total Drama: The Reunion TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA=